The present invention relates to a pressure sensor comprising a sensor diaphragm having a surface adapted to be exposed to a fluid under pressure.
Pressure sensors exist in various types depending on their field of application. In automotive engineering applications only rugged types come into consideration which are capable of reliable operation over a broad temperature range for many years, whilst their absolute sensing accuracy is of less importance. The response of most pressure sensors is a function of pressure, i.e. the magnitude being a measure of the sensed pressure. An elastomeric sensor diaphragm exposed to a constant reference pressure on one side and to the fluid pressure to be sensed at the other responds to the difference in pressure by a deflection, the magnitude of which is convertible e.g. by a connected potentiometer into an electrical signal. Limit switches are actuated directly or indirectly by the response of the sensor diaphragm in triggering switching actions as a function of the pressure. In all cases, moving parts are needed which are exposed over lengthy periods to shock, wear and heavy temperature effects, the fluid separation between the two sides of a sensor diaphragm also being problematic under these circumstances.
The present invention provides a pressure sensor which due to its rugged design, very simple configuration and compact size is particularly suitable for automotive engineering applications in not only producing a pressure-proportional measured variable but also controlling switching actions as a function of pressure.
In accordance with the invention the sensor diaphragm is rigidly supported on its surface opposite the surface exposed to pressure. The sensor diaphragm is made of an elastomeric material in the electrically non-conducting mass of which fine particles of electrically conducting material are embedded so as to be homogenously distributed. A compression of the sensor diaphragm caused by the fluid pressure results in a measurable change in the surface resistance, or resistivity, of the sensor diaphragm because the particles of electrically conducting material are moved closer to each other as a result of which the probability of the neighboring particles coming into contact with each other is increased. Accordingly, the pressure sensor in accordance with the invention requires no moving parts whatsoever, thus eliminating the problems associated with moving parts such as susceptibility to failure, bulkiness, wear, high production costs and leakage problems. The electrical surface resistance of the sensor diaphragm can be determined by contact being made at two measurement points spaced away from each other. Conventional measurement circuits can be used. For generating a pressure-proportional measurement signal a bridge circuit is used to advantage. For controlling a switching action as a function of pressure simple differential amplifier circuits are suitable.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the sensor diaphragm has two measurement contacts on the side of its rigidly supported surface, the sensor diaphragm as such thus ensuring a perfect separation of fluid.
The configuration of the pressure sensor is based preferably on the simple principle of the sensor diaphragm being clamped by a supporting block between annular components with sealing rings being interposed.